Lost Brother
by WarHorse334
Summary: Could there really be another clone...? Could Shinji really not be a only child...? Will Rei have someone to relate to...?
1. Enter

'Lost Brother'  
  
Katsuragi Household - 6:42 AM  
  
Another day raised its head above Tokyo 3, light shown in the window in orange streaks and progressed across the floor before they reached the eyes of the young Shinji Ikari. Shinji awoke and rolled over in bed, finding the light to be too strong to ignore. He sat up in his small futon and gazed and the clock. 6:45 it taunted him with its blinking.   
  
"Another day…" he whispered hoarsely   
  
He made his way out the cold kitchen floor. The tile was like pins on his bare feet. He looked around at what was available for breakfast… Eggs… Bread… Bacon… Sure, he could make something up. He began to cook breakfast half asleep. The smell of bacon reach the smell of his fellow co-pilot Asuka. She was asleep in a heap with the sheets strewn about over the bed. She began to awake and also made her way out the kitchen  
  
"Good morning Asuka" Shinji said.  
  
Why am I doing this… now I'm gonna just get…  
  
Before he could even finish his thought  
  
"Why do you care baka?" Asuka snapped…  
  
"Im sorry" Shinji spoke sheepishly  
  
"Always sorry, spineless baka" she retorted.  
  
He finished breakfast and served it. They ate in silence untill Misato also awoke and did her signature morning beer act. Shinji looked at the clock on the wall. 7:30 it read.   
  
"Well I'm going to use the shower." Shinji broke the silence  
  
"Yea, go ahead who cares?" Asuka quickly snapped  
  
Shinji looked in the mirror. He saw the reflection of someone who was wise beyond his years. Someone who faced to much at to young an age.  
  
Nerv Command, Research Lab 4.  
  
Ritsuko Akagi stared at the screen… The cursor taunted her to look further. The previous day she stumbled on some files that had a odd content. However they were severely vague and censored. She had to know more… She quickly tapped the enter key to bring the prompt up.  
  
Remote Link Established  
  
Connect to port 4574  
  
Granted  
  
Name/Pass :  
  
She hesitated… She knew if she wanted this information she wouldn't have access… and even if she did, bad things would happen to her if she learned it. People at NERV who know to much tend to disappear, quickly.  
  
She entered Gendo Ikari's name and password into the system.  
  
Omega 4 Clearance  
  
She ran a search for anything that would point to a creation earlier then Rei.  
  
Search returned 1 result  
  
She skimmed the document  
  
' Following Gendo Ikari's orders we began to create a pilot for EVA that would be… replaceable… We used the DNA from Gendo himself and the Base Matrix from Lillth. The result failed and the remaining corpse was the be incinerated. However, we lost track of the remains… They disappeared from out hands somehow.'  
  
She was shocked… Could there be another… Clone out there?  
  
---  
  
Wow my first Fan Fiction…   
  
I kind had a base idea for this story and added details as required.  
  
Please if you would like to be a prereader send an E-mail to AMD64@hotpop.com  
  
New Chapter soon! So check back, I wont leave you hanging. 


	2. Realization

'Lost Brother'  
  
Following Shinji Ikari - 7: 45 AM  
  
Imgonnabelateimgonnabelateimgonnabelate, is all that ran through Shinji's mind as he dashed for school. He made his way up the streets and to the school grounds. He ran in the front door, scolding himself for letting this happen in the first place. He ran into class as the bell rung.  
  
"Sit! Stand! Bow!" Hikari shouted to the class.  
  
The teacher rambled ignorant lies about the 2nd Impact. Something caught the classes mind.   
  
"I want you all to write a report, about the effect 2nd impact had on other parts of the world. The countries will be drawn at random." he informed the drowsy class  
  
Shinji remained obvious to what was going on around him until Toji spoke… Which everyone had to notice…  
  
"Where the Hell is Swaziland!?" He shouted  
  
"Shinji Ikari, you have the US." the professor told him  
  
Whispers of lucky and easy assignment swirled around the room.  
  
The rest of the day was dull, and Shinji really didn't take the US as something special. It was just another county. About an hour before the end of class the 3 pilots cell phones chimed in unison. They were summoned back to NERV and Misado picked them up in about 3 minutes. The only problem Shinji thought after doing some calculations in his mind is that she would have to average little about 85 MPH the whole time, hmmm.  
  
"Get in" she told the trio  
  
"What is this all about?" asked Asuka  
  
"You'll all know soon enough" Misado replied  
  
They all entered the building and waited at the NERV Research Entrance 6  
  
Following Group at NERV Research Entrance 6  
  
"You might of thought we didn't work here…" Asuka mumbled  
  
"Shinji" doctor Akagi spoke and with a long pause  
  
"There is a chance… a slim one that another… clo… er… that you may have a brother."  
  
Shinji immediately and thoroughly passed out.  
  
Katsuragi Household - 6:35 PM  
  
He awoke to the drone of a fan on him as he realized he was on the couch. His vision was blurry as he blinked repeatedly to clear it. Then he thought.  
  
I might have a brother. Me. A Sibling. How? Why? When?  
  
Just then Asuka entered the room.  
  
"Where is Misado" he asked  
  
"She went back after you passed out like a wimp to take with Dr. Akagi some more about your brother."  
  
"Oh, I see." he wispered  
  
"Great baka's brother must be an even bigger baka then you are!" She taunted  
  
"You don't know that…" he spoke under his breath  
  
"If he is any thing like the spineless punk that you are he will be" she smirked  
  
She left the room and Shinji turned the TV on  
  
' USE NEW ARGOS VINGAR FOR CLEANER CATS AND A BETTER LOVE LIFE! '  
  
Crazy people he thought.  
  
Soon after Misado had returned from the extended talk with Dr. Akagi.  
  
"We might know where he could be" she sat next to him while speaking  
  
"…" He stayed silent  
  
"He might be in the US, they said they might of found him there" she spoke  
  
"And how would they do that" he replied trying to look unimpressed  
  
She couldn't tell him all clones leave a small trace of pattern blue…  
  
"Records, we leave tomorrow to help look with the other squads"  
  
"What about angel attacks and sync testing?" he questioned  
  
"We'll have to put that off and hope our luck stays good won't we?" She smiled  
  
Shinji spend the rest of the day deep in thought. He settled to him room about 9 and sleep came easily as his mind drifted to what his brother may be like… or look like… Then it hit him, hard. What if he hated him, what if his brother thought he was a loser… His eyes began to flicker and close and sleep ended his thought process.  
  
---  
  
Look at it this way, you get short chapters but lots of them!  
  
As always AMD64@hotpop for comments or pre-readers, I'm still looking! 


End file.
